


Finding Focus

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Becky and Christen take a vacation together trying to get time together and refocus before their game against each other.





	Finding Focus

Becky looked up from her book as she turned the page. She smiled as she watched Christen seamlessly move into another pose. Becky swore the other woman was more fluid than the water that was crashing into the shore right below the deck of their rental home. She watched as Christen seemed to be soaking the morning rays of sun, turning them into an endless energy source. 

Looking back down at her book, she attempted to refocus on the story that filled the pages in her hands. Becky couldn’t focus though, her attention kept creeping back to the woman a few feet away from her. Christen’s eyes stayed closed as she moved, completely centered on her morning routine. Becky smiled again, trying to once again look down at her book. By the third time she looked back up at Christen the woman had a smirk on her face and was shaking her head.

“I can feel your eyes on me, Becky,” Christen said, moving into one of the very limited few poses Becky knew, the warrior pose. 

“I can’t help it.” Becky smirked back, she shut her book, setting it on the couch before leaning forward on her knees, intently watching Christen. “Watching you move like that is like watching the moon pull the tides, you don’t see a physical force but it’s strong enough to knock you off your feet, and you do that to me every day.” Christen chuckled before moving so she was sitting, facing Becky. She finally opened her eyes and Becky smiled at her.

“I think you should stop reading for today,” Christen said, smiling back at her, “I think the metaphors have gone to your head.” Becky moved onto the floor, crawling over to Christen and sitting so their knees were brushing. 

“Is that what you think?” Becky asked, cupping Christen’s cheek. 

“It is,” Christen replied, leaning forward to kiss Becky. She kept advancing till she was on top of Becky, laying on the floor. “Why don’t I show you some of my other powers?”

x-x-x

Christen looked over at Becky as the woman laid out on a lounge chair, reading her book in the sun. Christen loved watching her when she was in the zone reading. The woman always had a book nearby, even on their trip, she’d brought half a dozen titles in her suitcase. Every once in awhile, Christen had caught her trying to sneak off and get a few moments between drills to read. 

Christen walked over to her, crawling over Becky and laying kisses up the woman’s bare back and shoulders. 

“Hey baby,” Christen said. 

Becky closed her book before rolling over so she was facing Christen.  “Hi,” Becky said, grinning. 

“So... good book?” Christen asked and Becky chuckled.

“Not as good as other things that could be going on right now.” 

“Oh? Like?” Becky started kissing a line across Christen’s collar bone. 

“Catching on yet?”

“I might be,” Chirsten gasped as Becky sucked a mark into her neck. 

“I told you going on vacation was a good idea.”

x-x-x

Becky reached her hand out, trying not to smirk at Christen who rolled her eyes back.

“Good luck,” Becky said and Christen winked back.

“No luck needed,” Christen said back and Becky laughed before walking to her position. She turned back toward the center of the field and watched as Christen stripped the ball from Syd and sprinted down toward the goal. She chuckled, shaking her head. Their week-long getaway to the beach had done wonders for the both of them. Unfortunately, that also meant facing Christen when she was on the top of her game. 

Becky charged up the field, going toe to toe with Christen. 

“Remember how you said you don’t like having to defend me?” Christen asked and Becky smirked.

“Yeah, I remember something along those lines.” 

“How much harder is it to defend me now that I’ve spent the last week naked under you?” 

“Not half as hard as it is when I haven’t seen you for months.” 

“Stop playing footsie and actually play the damn game!” Syd shouted at them, startling Christen enough that Becky stripped the ball and launched it up field. 

“So, dinner my place?”

“See you at eight.” Christen smiled before jogging up field. 


End file.
